Dreamland
by tilourdyingday
Summary: Blaine has gone through alot of pain in his lifetime, and now it all comes crashing down on him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BLAINE**

We were lying on the beach, snuggled up together. We were the only ones there. It was about midnight on a beach that had barely 3 people on it during the day. At the most.

I look over at Kurt. He was watching me with those piercing eyes. He had a slight smile on his face. I took in a moment to realize just how much I was in love with the man who had his arms wrapped around me. I love the way his eyes sparkle, the way he never fails to amaze me. I love how

he is the only person that gets me, and how I can open up to him about anything.

"What is it?" I asked Kurt, who was still smiling at me.

"I love you." He stated. He said it so plainly, so simple. As if it were engraved into stone and nothing could ever change it. As if no matter what happened, that one statement, those three words, would always be true. Always.

"I love you too." I murmured. This was an absolute fact. I've never met anyone quite like Kurt. I've never met anyone even close to Kurt. I love the way he walks, the way he talks, everything.

We looked into each others eyes for a few more seconds. Hell, maybe it was hours. I couldn't remember.

I looked up into his angelic face and said "I'll never ever forget you."

BEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP.

Damn. It's morning already? I opened my eyes slowly. My heart was still in Dreamland, my happy place. I felt myself beginning to smile. Then BAM. Reality stuck.

It all came flooding back, every detail. Just like it did every morning. After every dream. After every moment of happiness.

It was precisely 2 years and 19 days ago.

My best friend (And secret lover) Kurt, was packing to leave to New York. He was going to live out his lifelong dream of being a fashion designer.

He had no idea what this was doing to me inside.

He had no idea that every single breath he took in was like gold to me. He had no idea that every time I asked for help on my homework, I really just wanted to spend more time with him. He had no idea the hours I spent daydreaming about marrying him one day, the times I would lose my train of thought as soon as he walked into the building, and how every time I started to spill my guts, something always fucking happened.

Some old friend would walk up and start a conversation, one of us would get a phone call, the bell would ring for class, it was always something.

He had no idea that me letting him go to New York took every ounce of strength I had.

_Do it now, Blaine. He needs to know how you feel._

_I can't tell him, he would feel guilty about leaving/_

_Maybe he feels the same way._

_He's Kurt fucking Hummel. He can't possibly feel that way about little old me._

_Have you seen the way he looks at you?_

_Yeah, we're just friends._

_Oh what ever! HE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU AND IF YOU DON'T FUCKING ADMITT_

_THAT YOU LOVE HIM YOU MIGHT NOT EVER SEE HIM AGAIN._

"BLAINE?" Kurt yelled. I immediately immersed from my thoughts.

Shit, I was arguing with myself. Somebody lock me up. Now. I'm a hazard to humanity.

"Sorry, I was busy thinking." I said. I kept looking at my feet. I felt Kurt sit beside me on his bed. He had all of his things packed, and they left for the air port in 3 hours.

"Blaine," he said. I looked into his eyes. I felt a sudden wave of emotion. I wasn't sure if I could hold it in any longer. "You're one of the very best friends I have ever had and

I can't even begin to explain what you mean to me." He smiled weakly and gave me a huge hug. I had always called it the Kurt hug. This was one of my very last Kurt hugs.

_Unless you did something aboouuuutttt ittt!_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP. IM EMOTIONALY UNSTABLE._

There I go again. I'm obviously mentally unstable also.

"And neither could I." I whispered. He had no idea how much meaning those words held.

We looked into each others eyes. _Just do it Blaine. Say it. Now. Say it._

"Hey Kurt.." I began. Suddenly Finn burst up into the room.

"DUDE THEY CHANGED YOUR FLIGHT TIME WE HAVE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT NOW OR WE'LL MISS THE PLANE COME ON DUDE HURRY UP!

"Finn grabbed Kurt's suitcases and started lugging them down the stairs.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt whispered. Tears filled his eyes. He smiled one last smile, and left. "I'm in love with you." I whispered into the empty room. I just stood there, in what was left of Kurt Hummel's room. My best friends room. The love of my life's room.

I'm living in Ohio still, working at McKinley High School as the new Glee Club Teacher. Can you imagine that?

I've tried calling Kurt's number on many occasions, but the number was out of service.

I would sometimes search his name on Google, and nothing would turn up.

He had no Facebook or Twitter.

He was gone, forever

My first fanfic!:D Woooo. Well since its my first, reviews are greatly appreciated. Lol(: More chapters coming sooonn. It's gonna be pretty short, unless I get more sudden inspiration. I'm thinking 3 chapters. Maybe more. Anyway, I don't own Glee or Blaine or Kurt.(: All I own is a laptop and a mind that's obsessed with Klaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own anything, just a computer and a love for an addictive show.

**KURT**

It's been about 2 years since I left Ohio, although it feels like it's been a decade. I miss glee club, I miss my girlfriends, my family, and most of all my boyfriend.  
>Okay, maybe he was just a friend. I just always wished he was more than that. I knew he didn't feel the same way though, so I just suffered through it. Even though his every move amazed me, and his every word sounded like an angel's song. I remember the day I left like it was yesterday…<p>

I was busy packing up to leave to New York. After crying all night last night, it felt good to stay busy. Keep everything off my mind. It didn't help much that there was nothing short of a _god _sitting on my bed, watching me. My best friend, Blaine. I had been in love with him since the day I met him. I was in love with his dark hair, the way he talks, how outgoing he is, his smile, the way he knew every single thing about me and still put up with me.

I knew he didn't feel the same, though. If he did, he would've said something, correct? Sometimes I think I should just come out and say it. I guess now it's too late though…

Last night while I was crying my eyes out, I had come to the decision that if Blaine said one thing about not wanting me to go, if he even _hinted_ that he had feelings for me, I would cancel my flight and stay in Ohio. Yeah, maybe it was idiotic to just dump your whole career for a man, but I couldn't help it. _I was in love with him._ It wasn't just a crush. He was everything to me, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

"Hey Blaine, I'm finished." I said. I looked at him. He had that day-dreamy look he would get every now and then. It was a slight smile, with distant eyes. I love how deep his eyes were. "BLAINE" I said again. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was busy thinking." He said and looked straight into his eyes. I could have died right then. In fact, I'm actually quite surprised I didn't.

"Blaine…" I said. I saw a flash of emotion in his eyes, but it went away so quickly I was sure I had imagined it. "You're one of the very best friends I have ever had and I can't even begin to explain what you mean to me." I smiled and gave him the biggest hug ever. _"if he had feelings for me he would have said it by now… give up Kurt. It's over." _I told myself. I felt a wave of sorrow wash over but I composed myself before we pulled out of the hug. When he pulled back and whispered, "And neither could I." Tears began to well in his eyes. "Kurt.. I have a confession.." he began. Suddenly Finn burst into the room "DUDE COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW THE FLIGHT TIME CHANGED! HURRY UP!" He grabbed my suitcases and ran down the stairs. I looked at Blaine one last time. "Goodbye Blaine." I choked. I felt a tear go down my cheek. "Goodbye Kurt." He said. We were both crying by now. I turned around and left, leaving the love of my life behind. Hardest. Thing. Ever.

For a moment I could have swore I heard a Blaine whisper "I'm in love with you." Which was physically impossible since I was already halfway down the hallway.

So there I was. Sitting in my office in New York. I decided to go by _Jamais_ which is French for "forever." I felt it suited me more than just "Kurt." I couldn't help but jump every time my phone rang. A part of me wished it was Blaine every time. How could it be though? He doesn't know my name. He would have to do a lot of digging to find me, and why would he try that hard to find me? We were only friends. Just friends. Never more.

I miss him. More than anything.

**Wow, okay so I posted my first story on here yesterday. I woke up this morning and checked it, expecting like 3 views, instead there were like 70! Haha. Soo please reviewww!(: It only takes a minute of your time! Short chapter, I know. I'm finished with the next chapter already so it'll be very soon I upload the next part(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BLAINE**

What's the point of even getting up this morning? Oh yeah. I'm out of shampoo. I guess I should go to the store.

I got up and dressed then headed out the door. Sadly, in order to get to Walmart I have to pass the Hummel residence. This never fails to bring back memories, then after the memories come the tears. Next thing I know I've got Taylor Swift breakup songs blaring on the radio while I try to cry and sing at the same time. I'm a fucking mess.

As I passed by their house I couldn't help but look, as always. Something seemed different. I slowed the car down a bit. There was a car I didn't recognize, and it seemed everyone was in the backyard grilling. Must be a family get-together. I kept driving.

HOLD THE HELL UP.

Family get together. Hummel family get together. Kurt Hummel. What if Kurt's there?  
>A sudden wave of joy filled through my body.<p>

What do I do? I can't just march into their family gathering. That's rude.

And stalkerish.

If Kurt wanted to see you, he would stop by. His dad knows where my house is. I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me. What if he doesn't come?  
>What if Kurt isn't even there and I'm making this all up in my head? It wouldn't be the first time.<p>

One time I was stuck in traffic when I looked over to the car next to me and I swore I saw Kurt there. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Finn (This was before he and Rachel had ventured out to Los Angeles and cut off all contacts with anyone else) but to my dismay Kurt was still in New York.

I sighed when I thought about how pathetic this is. It's been over 2 years and I can't get him out of my head. The worst part of it is, _I had the chance to tell him how I feel and I let my fear get the best of me._ Well not this time. I silently vowed to myself that if I ever saw Kurt Hummel again I wouldn't hesitate to pour my heart out to him. No matter what the cost was.

I decided it would be best to just get my shopping done and go straight home. Maybe I would go the long way home so I didn't have to pass the Hummel's. Sounded like a plan to me.

I got home to my empty house and started flipping lights on. I got to my bedroom and flipped the light switch on.

Holy shit.

Short chapter! Sorry! But yeah, review blah blah blah. I don't own Glee or Blaine or Kurt or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**BLAINE**

I sat there and just stared. I'm not sure how long I stood there, all I knew was that it didn't matter. Because sitting on my bed was none other than Kurt Hummel.

I must have looked shocked because Kurt automatically got up and tackled me with a hug.

I finally regained the ability to speak.

"Kurt! What... why..." I stuttered, my mouth was in this dorky grin.

"I was in town for a family reunion and I just had to come over and catch up! How are you?" How are you. The simplest of questions, yet I couldn't answer it truthfully. What would I say? _Every single day is like hell to me. I live every moment thinking about what it would be like if you were here with me. _No. I couldn't say that.

"Blaine... you haven't changed one bit." Kurt smiled. I melted inside. He was finally here._ What the HELL are you waiting for DUMBASS TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!_

"Kurt.. I'm SO glad to see you, you have no idea.. what it's been like without you." I looked at him. He started tearing up. I took both of his hands into mine and dove right in.

"Kurt, you're my world and I give myself hell every day because the day you left I didn't have the guts to say this. I was too afraid of messing up our friendship, but now, now I don't give a damn. Because I'm in love with you to the moon and back. You make my heart melt when you smile, laugh, walk, talk, _everything._ And now, just looking at your face again is probably enough to have me happy for the next week because _you are everything._ You have been ever since the day I realized I love you, outside the Gap after our failure Gap Attack." We both chuckled at this, then got serious.

"Blaine..." My face fell. I knew this would happen. Kurt had a look of serious thought on his face.

"I'm in love with you too. I always have been, and I knew that moving away from you was going to be the worst mistake ever. That's why I'm moving back. New York was great, but I have to be here, with you. It's where I belong. _I belong with you._"

At that moment I didn't know what I was doing or what the consequences would be. The only thing going through my mind was_ Kurt is in love with me._ I leaned in, sure to make the moment last as long as possible. Then it happened. Our lips met and an electric shock went through my body. I wasn't sure how long we stood there, lips crushed together, arms wrapped around one another, because it didn't matter. This was my happy place. When we broke apart I looked into his eyes and we both smiled. _Goodbye, Dreamland. I won't be visiting you anymore. I have my dream right here in front of me, and I'm never letting go._

Neither of us weren't really sure what to do next, we just kept staring at each other, like we couldn't believe that it was real. Finally Kurt spoke, "We can both stop searching now, we've found what we're looking for. We don't need anybody else." And from that point on Kurt and I lived an amazing life together.

Wow I have a feeling that my ending sorta well sucked, haha. Sorry for that guys!;P Yes this is the end. I told you it wouldn't be a very long story. Pretty pretty please review(: much love!


	5. Chapter 5

SOOO I know I said that Chapter 4 would be the end of the story, but I sorta couldn't help myself. I really wanted to go deeper, keep the story going ya know? So here you go. I hope you likkee itt!(:

**The story takes place about 5 years later. The boys have moved to New York- together this time. Kurt owns a fashion agency and he has hired Blaine as his personal assistant, just so that he doesn't have to be away from him when he goes on business trips.**

**KURT  
><strong>

As I sat there at my desk, sorting through paper work, my mind started wandering. Blaine and I had been together for about 5 years now. They lived together in an apartment, slept together (in both terms) and did everything a married couple did. The thing was, _they weren't married._ I wondered if Blaine was just trying to take things really slow, or if he, for some reason, wanted me to pop the question. I agreed this was impossible because we had had the conversation a while back that I was the more feminine one in our relationship. I sighed and went back to my work. I was so engrossed in it I didn't even notice Blaine walk in until he said something. "Kurt" he said. I looked up to see the beautiful face of Blaine Anderson streaked in tears. I got up and immediately pulled him in. He cried on my shoulder for a while. I didn't have any idea what was going on, I just knew Blaine would tell me what it was when he was ready. Finally he pulled back and looked at me. "My mom died." The words came out and suddenly he was bawling again. I pulled him in again. We stood there for a while as I rubbed soothing circles on his back. Finally he spoke, "She had a heart attack and died. My dad has arranged a flight for both of us to go back to Ohio for two weeks." still holding Blaine in my arms I picked up the phone and called Nancy, my secretary, and told her. After standing there for a while longer, we went back home and started packing. Neither of us said much. I knew that when Blaine was upset he didn't talk a lot, so I let him be.

**BLAINE**

We were boarding the plane. My mind was racing so fast, I could barely breathe. None of this seemed real to me, how _could_ it be? My mother was the strongest person I knew. Things like this don't happen to women like her. She could always power through everything that happened to her. Kurt and I didn't speak much. He just held me, murmuring soothing words into my ear. None of it really registered in my head. All I knew was without Kurt here, I probably would have gone off the deep end by now. We got off the plane and my sister was there to greet us. She pulled me into a large hug and we both started crying. After we drew apart, my sister hugged Kurt. Even though they had only met a few times, there were something in their eyes when they looked at one another that said _I love you like my own sibling_. The car ride home was very quiet also. We Anderson's don't speak a lot when something devastating like this happens. We're all too lost in our thoughts. The rest of the week went by in a blur, the funeral, all the people's hugs and words of comfort. None of this seemed real. I didn't want any of it to be real. When Kurt and I had decided to finally go back home, 2 weeks after we had planned to, things had loosened up a bit. We were back to talking and smiling and laughing. But something was missing, and Kurt could see it. We both felt it.

**KURT**

It was almost 2 months after the death of Blaine's mother. We stuck to our usual routine. But there was something missing in Blaine's eyes, smile, laugh, everything. He was being very distant. He didn't want to make love anymore, he didn't eat as much as he used to. Every night we would come home and all he would want to do was sleep. This worried me, a lot. I was beginning to wounder if maybe we should see a professional about this. They have medication for depressed people, right? When I confronted Blaine about the idea, he didn't show much emotion about it. But then again, when did he ever? We set up an appointment with a doctor / therapist. When it was time for Blaine's therapy session, the doctor insisted I should stay out of the room. This hurt me quite a bit, but he was the professional here, not me.

**BLAINE**

I walked into the stranger's office. I didn't exactly want to be here, but Kurt had said this might make me feel better. Ever since the funeral I haven't felt anything. I didn't have feelings anymore. It was like my whole body had went numb. I spent all my free time sleeping, struggling to find that happy place I went to every night when me and Kurt were separated- Dreamland. But I just couldn't find it. Every night in my sleep all I saw was blackness. I sat across from the man. He asked, "How are you feeling, Mr. Anderson?" I looked at him. "I don't."  
>"Pardon me?"<br>"I don't feel anything."  
>"Are you feeling upset over your mother's death?"<br>"No."  
>"I see... and what activities do you do when you're off of work?"<br>"I don't."  
>"What do you do then?"<br>"I sleep."  
>"All the time?"<br>"Yes."  
>"And what do you dream of?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"I see..."<br>"Everything is so empty now. I feel like I've lost all connection with the world. I would do anything to get that happy feeling I used to get when Kurt looked into my eyes."  
>It was silent for a moment, then the doctor spoke, "I'm putting you on anti-depressants. Just a small dose for now, and I need you to come back here in exactly two weeks." The doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper then handed it to me. I looked at it for a moment. Maybe this will be good. Maybe I'll be happy again. I got up and left the office, without saying anything further to the doctor.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**KURT**

Blaine seems to be taking the new medication quite well. The distance in his eyes has disappeared and everything seems to be the way it used to be again. For a while I was afraid that I had lost my connection with Blaine until one night we had a much needed conversation.

Blaine and I hadn't really talked about the death much, and I was beginning to worry. We were sitting on the bed watching a film of old Warblers & New Direction performances when Blaine looked at me and said, "When my mother died, I went into a spiraling depression. All I could think of was _why her._ Then I began to think about it. God doesn't do stuff just for the heck of it. He had a purpose. I don't know the purpose and I probably never will, but she's in a much better place now." He smiled for the first time in a while, then he kissed me. For the past months his kisses have been plain, boring. But this, it felt like the first time we kissed. There were fireworks everywhere, and there was no place in the whole world I would rather be.

A few weeks went by and Blaine was back to his old self again. We made love and we talked and we cuddled and gooey stuff like that. We went to the park and took walks, we watched re-runs of our favorite TV shows, we talked fashion and work, everything was better again. I was so happy. Two weeks into the new medication, we went to the doctor again. This time I was aloud in. The doctor said that Blaine's medication seemed to be going excellent and we shouldn't have any more problems. He went ahead and prescribed more refills for Blaine for when he ran out. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. A few days passed after the doctors visit and some things started changing...

Blaine started drinking. He had never drank before. I argued that he shouldn't but he insisted. It started with just beer, then he started whiskey. One night I came home and he was dressed as a drag queen. I asked him how much alcohol he had taken in and surprisingly he said he has been out for two days. I checked the house, just to be sure, then checked his credit card. Sure enough, he hadn't bought anything other than clothes. _Drag clothes._ I tried to tell myself that the changes taking place in Blaine were just a phase. I was happy to see that he had grown out of the drinking phase fairly quickly. However, the drag situation was only getting worse. It got to the point where every morning he would apply _gallons _of makeup. He even had a wig. I felt like Blaine wasn't himself anymore. I insisted that he go to the doctor, but he said he was fine. He just wanted to have a little fun. Soon, he began insisting that his name wasn't Blaine, it was Donna Dazzle. I assumed that he was only kidding.

One night we got into an argument. It had gotten to the point where Blaine would go off for hours and not tell me where he went. "BLAINE WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR?" I yelled. "IM NOT BLAINE! MY NAME IS DONNA! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" And with that he stormed out of the house. I didn't know where he had gone, but at this point I was so angry I didn't really care. I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. The first night in this apartment I was alone.

–

**It's about to get rreaalll interesting honey buns(; So stick to it. Reviews make me a veryy happy camper.(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Dude. I need to stop writing xD I'm going ooberly fast. Oh well. I'm sick at home. There's nothing better to do anyway. So here you go.

**BLAINE**

I stormed out of the room. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing. I don't have any idea what is going on with me but something isn't right. I feel like I can barely control any of my actions. I just want to go to _sleep._ Maybe when I wake up tomorrow all this confusion swirling around in my head will go away. I stumbled into a hotel and checked myself in. When I finally got to the hotel room I crashed onto the bed. I lay there for a while, unable to go to sleep. There were voices swirling around in my head. They were telling me to do stuff I didn't want to do. _I just need sleep!_ I told myself. I opened up the bag I had thrown together before I left. I found 2 bottles of night time cold medicine. This will make me fall asleep. I took them all. I crashed on the bed. Everything around me started spinning, then I saw her. My mother. She sat beside me and put my head into her lap. She patted my head and told me that everything was going to be just fine. That's the last thing I remember.

**KURT**

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING JUT LAYING HERE? THERE'S OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH BLAINE. _I jumped out of bed and ran to the computer. I typed the credit card information in as quickly as possible and checked the records. He checked into the Holiday Inn in room 204 down the road. I drove down there as quickly as possible. I quickly ran to find room 204. When I finally did, (THANK GOD) the door was open slightly. I ran into the room and found Him there across the bed passed out. There were two bottles of pills beside him. Oh fuck. Two _empty_ bottles of pills. I quickly grabbed him up and took him to the hospital.

**BLAINE**

My memory drifted in and out of consciousness. I remember being wheeled into the emergency room. I remember Kurt standing beside me with tears streaming down his face. I wanted to tell him it was okay, I wanted to say that my mother was there. I wanted to tell him to stop crying because I was here, but I couldn't. Before I realized, the doctors were shoving a tube down my throat to pump my stomach. I overheard one of the doctors saying, "Why would he want to kill himself? He's got a beautiful boyfriend, a beautiful life." Kill myself? I wasn't trying to kill myself! I just needed to go to sleep! The voices! They were... I drifted out of consciousness again.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Kurt was asleep in the chair beside me. I didn't want to wake him, so I just lay there and stared at him. He was so beautiful. Then I remembered everything that happened. I had a sense of sanity now. I was desperate for answers. Maybe I'm mental. That sometimes happens to people. Finally Kurt woke up. "Blaine!" he choked out and jumped to me. "It's okay baby it's all gonna be okay I promise." I needed to say something. I didn't know if I could though. I was so weak. "I love you." I whispered. I was so tired and weak. "I love you too baby, are you okay? Do you need something to drink?" "I want to know what's wrong with me. Am.. am I crazy?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "But no matter what is wrong, I am here. I am always here, no matter what. I'm sorry I snapped on you. I didn't realize there was something really wrong with you." He was crying. "Shh, it's okay." I said. I had regained most of my strength back. The doctor walked in. "Hello, Mr. Anderson. How are you feeling?" "Better." I said. "Mr. Hummel, can you please excuse us?" And Kurt got up and walked out. "Now, can you please try your best to tell me everything that has been going on?" He asked. So I took in a breath and started explaining. I told him all about my mother dying, the depression, the meds, everything being okay, then the voices, then the black outs, the times when I would go out and not even remember where I went, the days that I just literally couldn't remember _anything._ When I finally finished he looked at me and said, "I know exactly what's wrong with you." I looked at him for a moment. "Am I crazy?" I asked. He laughed a bit. "No, Blaine, You are not crazy. You see, for most people, anti-depressants work perfectly. However, 1% of people cannot take them. Nobody is quite sure why. But that 1% of people, it makes them show symptoms of bi-polarness and multi-personalities. That's why you blacked out so much. When you were "Donna" You couldn't remember much. And when you did have memory, you felt like you couldn't control anything coming out of your mouth." I nodded in agreement. "Most doctors aren't familiar with this, because it is extremely rare. Only 1% of people in the world are affected by it. When the patients start showing the signs, the doctors think they need more medication, therefore they up the dosage. Luckily, this was not your case, and we caught the condition before it spiraled out of control. We're taking you off the medication and within a few days you should be back to your normal self again. If you start feeling depression again, I want you to come and see _me._ There are some medications that will help fix the problem. However, you might be able to get along just fine." He gave me a smile and left. A wave of relief washed over me. _I'm not crazy!_ I saw the doctor and Kurt outside talking. He must be filling him in on everything. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into Dreamland, for the first time in a while. It was me and Kurt at our wedding.

**THHEEE EEENNDD!**

Woo! Well, you're probably wondering where the hell I got this idea. Well, this happened to my mother. She is one of the very few people in the world who cannot take anti-depressants. She started going crazy, telling people she was Darla. She would go out for hours at a time and not remember where she went. And one night when it was storming real bad (She's terrified of them) she took literally every pill in the house trying to fall asleep so she didn't have to be awake during the storm. She told me that when she was lying there, Jesus came to her and told her everything was going to be alright. I was only about 6 but I still remember walking in and finding my mother passed out under the computer table (How she got there? NO IDEA.) The image still haunts me sometimes, because I was so afraid. Anyway, I'm finished running my mouth now(: PLEEASSSEE REEVIIIEWW((: kthanksbyye!


End file.
